Love U My Idol
by DalnimFluffy
Summary: Tidak semua yang kau bayangkan itu indah. Apa yang ada di hadapan mu saat inilah yang harus kau hadapi. Cacian, makian, dan lainnya, tapi atas dasar cinta kau bertahan. Fail Summary. Just read this. Repost from group. HaeHyuk!Fic. Hae!Seme. Hyuk!Uke


Love U My Idol

Siapa bilang menjadi orang tercinta dari seorang public figure ternama itu akan bahagia? Tidak selamanya apa yang kalian impikan itu terjadi. Menjadi pendamping dari seorang public figure yang terkenal dimana-mana dan dirimu sendiri bukanlah siapa-siapa dan bukan apa-apa di mata dunia seperti pasanganmu itu merupakan hal terberat. Banyak yang harus kau hadapi. Kecaman dari netizen, tanggapan miring dari orang-orang terdekat pasanganmu, dan yang paling berat adalah…. Serangan fans dari pasanganmu. Entah fisik maupun jiwa.

-PLAK-

-PLAK-

-PLAK-

Suara lemparan telur, tepung, dah bahkan batu mengiringi langkah seorang namja manis menuju tempat kerjanya. Dia tidak bisa melawan dan hanya bisa melindungi kepalanya dari serangan-serangan itu menggunakan tas yang ia bawa. Ini hal yang biasa terjadi di tiap paginya. Dan ia tidak akan pernah bisa dan berani untuk melawan ataupun melaporkannya pada pihak berwajib. Ini memanglah hal yang harus ia hadapi karena pilihannya sendiri. Pilihannya menerima lamaran dari seorang public figure yang sudah menginternasional.

Lee Donghae.

Kau mengenalnya? Tentu saja. Siapa yang tidak mengenalnya. Namja tampan dengan wajah rupawan yang merupakan actor, penyanyi dan model yang telah mendunia. Seluruh dunia telah mengenal wajahnya dan juga namanya.

"Omo! Hyukkie! Kau mendapat serangan lagi!?"tanya Heechul panik mendudukkan diri seorang namja manis yang baru saja masuk kedalam sebuah gedung.

Dia adalah Jung Hyukjae, namja manis yang entah keberuntungan atau kesialan baginya karena seorang Lee Donghae telah jatuh hati padanya dan memberikan hatinya untuk namja manis itu. dan juga membuat Hyukjae yang notabene adalah seorang namja mendapat tanggapan miring karena telah mau menerima pernyataan cinta yang Donghae ucapkan di konser solonya.

"Nan gwaenchana, Hyung"ucap Hyukjae menahan tangan Heechul –bossnya di butik tempat ia bekerja.

"tapi Hyukkie, keningmu berdarah"ucap Heechul. Heechul menatap prihatin namja manis di depannya yang sedang membersihkan wajahnya dengan tissue yang di ambilnya dari meja kerjanya.

"Kenapa kau tidak pernah ceritakan ini padanya, Hyuk?"tanya Heechul mengambil air dair toilet di ruangan itu dan membantu membersihkan wajah Hyukjae dari pecahan-pecahan telur.

"Ini resiko yang harus kujalani Hyung"jawab Hyukjae sambil tersenyum.

"tapi kalau kau memberitaukannya, dia bisa mengambil tindakan tegas, Hyuk."

"Dan membuat pamornya menurun? Tidak Hyung, aku tidak ingin merepotkannya lebih dari ini."jelas Hyukjae.

"Hyuk…"

"Tidak apa-apa Hyung. Aku ganti baju dulu"ucap Hyukjae lalu beranjak menuju toilet.

Begitulah dia, meskipun setiap hari selalu mendapat serangan yang tidak kira-kira dari fans Donghae, Hyukjae selalu tersenyum dan menolak untuk mengabarkan pada Donghae. Bagi Hyukjae, dengan berita menikah dengannya saja sudah menurunkan ketenaran Donghae, bagaiaman dengan dia yang memberitaukan pada Donghae dan membuat Donghae mengambil keputusan yang nantinya bisa membuat ketenarannya lebih menurun?

Bagi Hyukjae, bagaimana fans memperlakukannya itu adalah sebagai bukti bahwa suaminya itu dicintai banyak orang. Meskipun terkadang bukan hanya kekerasan fisik yang di alaminya. Bahkan cemoohan dari orang-orang itu sering didengarnya. Seperti –

'Dasar namja jalang!'

'Aneh!'

"tidak normal!'

Dan masih banyak lagi lainnya.

Setelah mengganti pakaiannya, Hyukjae segera duduk kembali di mejanya, dan mulai mengerjakan tugasnya, membuat design baju musim panas untuk musim ini.

"Hyukkie, suamimu terkena scandal lagi"ucap Heechul mendudukkan dirinya di ujung meja Hyukjae.

"Dia bilang itu hanya acting Hyung."jawab Hyukjae mulai menggores ujung pensilnya di buku sketsa miliknya.

"Yah.. itu memang selalu alasannya."jawab Heechul lalu memutar tubuhnya menghadapi Hyukjae.

"Kau belum mengobati keningmu, sini"Heechul menarik wajah Hyukjae dan mendekatkan wajah mereka, setelah menyibakkan poni di kening Hyukjae, Heechul menempelkan plaster di luka gores di kening Hyukjae.

"makin hari mereka makin brutal. Terhitung ini sudah 1 tahun sejak kalian menikah"

"Ya begitulah mereka. Artinya mereka juga sangat mencintai Donghae. Eum Hyung. Ini designnya"ujar Hyukjae menyodorkan buku sketsanya pada Heechul.

"Kau itu. di saat seperti ini masih saja bisa memikirkan pekerjaan.. omo! Kau memang yang terhebat Hyukkie, lihatlah, designmu besok akan segera di produksi. Kya~~ kalian semua segera siapkan tempat untuk produk baru~"dengan semangat Heechul membawa sketsa Hyukjae ke ruang produksi. Hyukjae tersenyum melihat tingkah orang yang sudah ia anggap kakaknya sendiri itu.

Heechul, atau Kim Heechul adalah pemilik dari Heenim Shop, butik ternama di distrik Gangnam, dan dia yang memperkerjakan Hyukjae menjadi designer pertama di butiknya. Menurutnya design-design yang Hyukjae ciptakan itu sangant inovatif dan modern, serta stylenya yang tidak terlalu berlebihan. Heechul pun sudah sangat sayang pada Hyukjae sejak mereka pertama bertemu.

Hyukjae menyenderkan tubuh lelahnya di kursi. Dia mengambil handphonenya di tas selempangnya lalu menyalakannya. Ada sebuah pesan, dari siapa lagi kalau bukan suaminya?

'Baby, bagaimana harimu hari ini? Aku sangat merindukanmu… siang ini aku pulang, maukah kau meluangkan waktumu untuk menyambut suami tampanmu ini di rumah?'

Hyukjae tersenyum tipis membaca itu. Donghae memang sedang melakukan tournya di Jepang, dan benar, hari ini Donghae pulang. Dia harus menyambutnya.

"Chullie Hyung!"teriak Hyukjae bersemangat menghampiri Hyung cantiknya yang masih berada di ruang produksi.

"Hyung, hari ini aku bisa pulang lebih awalkan? Bisakan Hyung? Boleh ya?"Hyukjae memgang kedua pundak Heechul dan memasang wajah puppynya.

"Eung…tentu"jawab Heechul tidak dapat menolak wajah memelas Hyukjae. "pulanglah.."lanjutnya.

"Gomawo Hyung~~"setelah memeluk Heechul Hyukjae pergi dengan semangatnya mengambil tasnya dan meninggalkan kantor, berlari sekencang-kencangnya tanpa memperdulikan beberapa fans yang masih menunggu di depan kantornya dan menatap bingung dia yang berlari seperti kesetanan.

"Aku yakin hari ini suami tercintanya akan pulang"ujar seorang yeoja yang menjadi penjahit di butik Heechul

"Ya, kau benar. Dia terlihat amat bersemangat. Baiklah, ayo kita lanjutkan lagi"ucap heechul tersenyum melihat wajah bahagia Hyukjae.

.

.

Hyukjae POV

Anyeong haseyo, Jung Hyukjae imnida. Ah, tadi sudah di perkenalkan banyak kan? Ya, aku si namja beruntung yang berhasil mencuri hati seorang artis internasional. Dia Lee Donghae.

Hm… hari ini Donghae pulang, dan aku sedang di super market, berbelanja, aku jarang makan di rumah jika tidak ada Donghae, jadi hanya berbelanja ketika Donghae pulang.

"sepertinya buat sup seafood tidak masalah"gumamku memilih beberapa bahan laut yang di sukai Donghae.

Aku ingat, saat pertama kami bertemu. Itu adalah saat pertama kali bekerja di tempat Heechul Hyung dan pelanggan pertamaku adalah…Donghae.

-Flashback On-

" _Hyukkie, bersiaplah, rapikan pakaianmu, kita akan kedatangan orang penting, ini Hangeng khususkan untuk iklan butik kita"ujar Heechul Hyung masuk kedalam ruanganku._

" _Huh? Hangeng Gege sampai memanggil orang?"tanyaku bingung, segera merapikan kemeja baby blue yang kukenakan._

" _Ya, dia bilang sebagai hadiah ulang tahun butik yang pertama. Dan kau tau, ini special untukmu"ujarnya._

" _Huh? Untukku?"_

" _ya, dia memanggil sepupunya yang kebetulan senggang."_

" _Nugu?"_

" _Sudahlah, lihat saja nanti"Heechul Hyung meninggalkan aku yang kebingungan sendiri di ruanganku. Siapa? Memangnya siapa sepupu Hangeng gege? Special untukku? Aish, Hangeng Gege memang senang membuatku penasaran._

 _.TOK-_

 _Suara ketukan menghentikan aktivitasku yang sedang membereskan ruanganku._

" _Silahkan"sahutku menaruh katalog terakhir di rak paling atas, sehingga membuatku harus berjinjit dan berusaha menaruhnya._

 _-CKLEK-_

 _Pintu itu terbuka dan aku masih berusaha menaruh katalogku._

" _Hyukkie, ini adalah Lee Donghae yang akan menjadi bintang iklan butik kita."ucap Heechul Hyung._

 _Wait._

 _Lee Donghae?_

 _Aku menolehkan kepalaku, masih berjinjit dan memegang katalogku. Disana, di samping Heechul Hyung, berdiri namja tampan yang membuka kacama hitam dengan sejuta pesonanya, dan membrikan senyum ramahnya padaku._

 _-BRUKH-_

 _Oke, itu tidak lucu, tolong jangan tertawakan aku._

 _Aku terjatuh dengan tidak elitenya bersama dengan buku-buku katalog yang tidak sengaja tertarik tanganku dan membuahkan aku tertimpa buku-buku besar itu._

' _ish! Ini memalukan. Kenapa aku bisa terjatuh di depan orang yang telah lama ku idolakan ini.. kau memalukan Hyukkie.'pikirku merutuki kejadian yang baru saja terjadi._

" _Pfftt…BWAHAHAHAHAH"tidak lama kemudian terdengar suara tertawa yang membahan, aku menyingkirkan sebuah buku yang terjatuh di kepalaku dan menutupi wajahku, lalu melihat Heechul Hyung yang juga sedang melihat Donghae yang tertawa lepas. Tidak lama kemudian Donghae menghampiriku masih sedikit tertawa, tetapi dia dapat menetralkannya saat berjongkok di hadapanku._

" _Kau tidak apa-apa?"tanyanya ramah._

" _Ah…ng..eum…ne. nan gwaenchana.."jawabku gugup. Dia menyingkirkan buku-buku yang menutup tubuhku lalu dengan mudahnya mengangkatku hingga berdiri dengan kakiku sendiri. Seringan itukah aku?_

" _Lain kali hati-hati, eum"setelah membersihkan sedikit debu di pundakku, dia berjalan dengan santai menuju kursi di depan meja kerjaku, meninggalkanku dan Heechul Hyung terbengong akan kejadian barusan._

 _-Flashback Off-_

Itu memang awal pertemuan yang memalukan, tapi sejak itu Donghae selalu punya sejuta alasan untuk datang menemuiku di sela-sela waktu senggangnya, mulai dari alasan ingin membicarakan baju iklan itu, sampai meminta tolong membuatkan kostum panggungnya. Berawal dari alasan-alasan itulah sampai dia berani mengajakku untuk makan siang bersama.

Sampai suatu hari dia menyatakan cintanya padaku

- _Flashback On-_

 _Kami sedang makan malam di sebuah ruang VIP di restoran ternama. Donghae bilang dia memesankannya khusus untukku. Disaat kami sedang menikmati dessert yang di sajikan, Donghae tiba-tiba izin ke toilet dan meninggalkanku menghabiskan dessertku._

 _Tidak lama Donghae kembali dengan wajah gugupnya, kembali duduk di hadapanku dengan tubuhnya yang kelihatan tegang._

" _Wae?"tanyaku khawatir, dia menggeleng dan menundukkan wajahnya._

" _Donghae-ah..ada apa?"tanyaku lagi. Ya, aku sudah berani memanggilnya dengan embel-embel –ah. Kami sudah bertemu cukup lama, dan dia juga yang meintaku memanggilnya seperti itu._

" _Hyuk."panggilnya membuatku kembali mengalihkan wajahku padanya._

" _Kau tau…aku ini seorang public figure kan?"tanyanya, dan aku mengangguk. "sulit untuk seorang public figure untuk menyatakan cinta pada orang yang ia cintai"lanjutnya. Tunggu. Apa Donghae sekarang sedang jatuh cinta? Pada siapa?_

" _eum.. ne. itu akan menurunkan citramu. Tapi kalau kau memang mencintainya, kenapa tidak?"sahutku berat hati. Sedih dengan fakta yang baru saja kuterima. Donghae jatuh cinta._

" _Kalau boleh tau….kau jatuh cinta pada siapa?"tanyaku takut-takut setelah dia terdiam cukup lama._

" _Kau"jawabnya menatap mataku dalam. Huh? Nugu?_

" _Siapa, Hae?"tanyaku memastikan lagi, Donghae beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan mendekatiku, mengambil sapu tangan di meja dan menaruhnya di atas kepalannya, dan saat ia menarik sapu tangan itu, setangkai mawar merah ada di hadapanku._

" _Kau yang membuatku jatuh cinta. Maukah kau menjadi kekasihku? Menjadi kekasih seorang yang teramat sibuk dengan dunia hiburannya, dan kekasih yang nantinya akan kusembunyikan keberadaannya agr tidak ada yang menyakiti?"tanya Donghae. Itu pernyataan cinta? Atau perjanjian? Dia bahkan sudah mengucapkan apa yang akan terjadi jika aku menjadi kekasihnya. Tapi aku tidak bisa menolaknya. Aku juga mencintainya, bukan sebagai fans kepada idolanya, tetapi sebagai seseorang kepada orang lain._

 _Aku menganggukkan kepalaku dan dia langsung memelukku bahagia, dia menciumi seluruh wajahku dan terakhir mengecup bibirku berkali-kali sambil mengucapkan saranghae._

 _Tuhan, apapun yang terjadi…. Biarkan aku tetap mencintainya, dan kuatkan aku agar selalu bisa bersamanya._

 _-Flashback Off-_

Sejak saat itu hari-hari terburukku di mulai, entah siapa yang membocorkannya saat Donghae belum mengkonfirmasikannya pada media, tetapi banyak fans yang sudah tau terlebih dahulu mendatangiku, menghujatku dengan berbagai makian, dan juga melemparku dengan berbagai barang.

1 tahun kemudian Donghae mempublikasikannya pada media dan juga mengatakan bahwa kami akan segera menikah, dengan membawaku. Namun apa yang terjadi, lemparan dari berbagai macam benda kembali melayang. Donghae melindungiku dan membawaku ke belakang panggung tempat dia mengadakan konferensi persnya. Penjualan album menurun, dan rating dramanya turun. Tapi Donghae bersikeukeuh tetap menikahiku. Melihatnya yang berjuang gigih mempertahankanku membuatku tidak bisa melepasnya begitu saja. Kalau dia saja bisa bertahan, kenapa aku tidak? Bukankah aku harus selalu berada di sampingnya?

Itu semua yang membuatku bertahan hingga sekarang. Cinta.

Hyukjae POV END

Author POV

Hyukjae menatap hasil kerjanya dengan tersenyum lebar. Ia baru saja menyelesaikan masakan makan siannya sekaligus untuk menyambut kepulangan Donghae.

-GREP-

Sebuah pelukan di dapatnya saat ia masih berkacak pinggang melihat hasil jerih payahnya.

"Apa yang istriku perhatikan hingga suaminya pulang saja ia tidak menyadarinya."ucap pelaku pemelukan itu sambil menyenderkan bahunya di pundak Hyukjae.

"Eoh? Hae, kau sudah pulang? Lebih cepat dari yang kau kabari"jawab Hyukjae mengelus lengan yang berada di pinggangnya. Sekali tarikan Donghae memutar tubuh Hyukjae hingga mereka saling berhadapan.

"Kejutan. Mungkin"gumam Donghae menatap wajah yang sudah hampir 2 bulan tak di jumpainya.

"Kalau begitu aku terkejut, tuan Lee"jawab Hyukjae tersenyum. Melepaskan jaket yang di gunakan Donghae dan membrikan kecupan selamat datang sebelum membawa barang-barang Donghae ke kamar mereka.

"Bagaimana kabarmu?"tanya Donghae.

"seperti yang kau lihat"Hyukjae mengambilkan makan untuk Donghae lalu untuk dirinya sendiri.

"Kau tau sayang, aku begitu merindukanmu. Semuanya"ucap Donghae memulai makan siangnya.

"Hum.. aku tau itu."

"Aku ingin berhenti dari dunia hiburan dan menghabiskan waktuku bersamamu."ujar Donghae. Hyukjae yang mendengarnya langsung menghentikan acara makannya dan meletakkan sendoknya.

"Kita sudah membicarakan ini sebelumnya, Hae"ucap Hyukjae dingin. Ini adalah pembicaraan yang paling Hyukjae hindari. Dia tidak suka ketika DOnghae berkata akan berhenti dari dunia hiburan.

"Tapi Baby. Aku tidak bisa melihatmu terus di serang oleh fans-fansku. Cukup. Aku tidak ingin kulitmu tergores lagi karena ulah mereka."jelas Donghae. Jangan kira Donghae tidak tau selama ini. Terima kasihlah pada kakak sepupu iparnya itu –Heechul yang selalu mengabarinya.

"Kalaupun ada yang harus berhenti di sini itu adalah aku, Hae. Dari pada kau yang berhenti dari dunia hiburan. Lebih baik aku yang berhenti menjadi istrimu. Aku tau kenapa mereka melakukan itu. itu karena mereka sangat mencintaimu. Dan mereka tidak ingin cintamu di rebut olehku."

"Itu tidak akan terjadi."

"Aku tau Hae.. aku tau bagaimana perasaan seorang fans itu. karena aku juga pernah menjadi seorang fans. Mereka hanya ingin kau mencintai mereka saja. Kalau itu bisa membuat mereka bahagia, aku…rela melepaskan kebahagianku. Dan mereka juga benar. Bukankah tidak pantas seorang public figure ternama malah memilih seorang namja sepertiku? Yang tidak ada apa-apanya. Dan bahkan tidak di butuhkan?"air mata Hyukjae sudah membendung di matanya,

"Jangan pernah mengatakan itu. Aku membutuhkanmu dan aku mencintaimu, apapun itu alasannya!"

"Dan begitupun aku. Untuk itu… jangan pernah katakana kalau kau ingin berhenti. Teruslah memberikan cinta untuk mereka. Karena itu yang mereka butuhkan.."ucap Hyukjae tersenyum, bersamaan dengan jatuhnya air mata di pipinya. Dengan cepat Donghae beranjak dan menarik tubuh Hyukjae kepelukannya, mencium pucuk kepalanya. Berterima kasih karena Hyukjae sudah menerima keadaannya.

Memang begitulah Hyukjae. Lebih senang membuat orang bahagia ketimbang kebahagiaanya. Dia selalu tersenyum meskipun ada fans yang mengatakan bahwa Donghae lebih cocok bersanding dengan yeoja-yeoja yang menjadi lawan mainnya di sebuah drama. Ataupun namja manis yang menjadi sahabat Donghae. Hyukjae akan tetap tersenyum. Baginya asalkan fans Donghae tetap mencintai dan mendukung Donghae, Hyukjae akan bahagia. Apapun yang harus terjadi padanya.

.

.

Siang ini, Hyukjae ingin mengantarkan bekal yang sudah ia buat untuk Donghae di lokasi syuting. Dia sengaja tidak memberitaukan Donghae karena ingin memberikan kejutan untuk Donghae. Karena ini memang pertama kalinya Hyukjae pergi ke lokasi syuting Donghae. Selama ini Donghae melarangnya karena takut dengan fans-fansnya yang akan menyerang Hyukjae lagi.

Hyukjae berjalan dalam diam dari halte menuju lokasi syuting Donghae yang terbilang cukup jauh. Hyukjae memang kemana-mana selalu menggunakan bus, bukannya Donghae pelit sehingga tidak memblikan istri manisnya itu mobil, tapi Hyukjaelah yang menolak. Hyukjae tidak ingin Donghae membuang-buang uangnya untuk membelikan dia sesuatu yang menurutnya tidak penting. Menurut Hyukjae lebih baik uang Donghae ia tabung untuk membuka usaha, atau untuk jaga-jaga jika ada sesuatu yang terjadi kedepannya. Hei jangan kira Hyukjae selalu menghabiskan uang Donghae ya. Bahkan uang bulanan yang selalu Donghae berikan padanya selalu ia simpan, ia hanya menggunakannya jika Donghae di rumah atau ada keperluan mendadak. Selama Donghae pergi, Hyukjae selalu menggunakan uangnya sendiri. Hyukjae memang selalu seperti itu.

Tinggal beberapa meter lagi sampai di lokasi syuting, Hyukjae tersenyum mengelus perut di balik mantelnya. Dia tersenyum mengingat kejutan yang akan ia berika untuk Donghae. Ya, kejutan. Sampai Hyukjae terpaksa berhenti karena ada beberapa pasang kaki yang menghadang langkahnya. Dia mengangkat wajahnya dan tersenyum ramah.

"Anyeong haseyo."sapa Hyukjae ramah pada fans-fans Donghae yang menghadangnya.

"Cih, sok ramah"seoarng yeoja berambut blonde meludah di samping Hyukjae. Hyukjae hanya tersenyum maklum. Ini sudah biasa.

-GREP-

Yeoja lainnya mendekati Hyukjae dan menarik wajah Hyukjae menggunakan tangan lentiknya.

"Padahal cantik saja tidak. Aku heran kenapa Donghae oppa mau memilihmu."ucapnya memandang wajah Hyukjae dengan tatapan merendahkan.

"paling dia mengancam Donghae oppa"sahut lainnya.

"dia menggoda Donghae oppa dengan tubuhnya."tambah yang lain.

"Dasar namja murahan."yeoja itu mendorong tubuh Hyukjae hingga Hyukjae terhuyung beberapa langkah kebelakang. Bukan Hyukjae lemah, hanya dia tidak bisa melawan yeoja. Ya. Tidak bisa.

"Aku tau, kau pasti telah memeras Donghae oppa kan? Kau ini kan hanya namja buangan yang di buang ibunya yang seorang pekerja seks dan terdampar di panti asuhan."ejek yeoja itu. Hyukjae mengepalkan tangannya. Dia tidak suka masa lalunya diungkit.

"Ah! Katakan padaku. Sudah mendapat apa saja dari Donghae oppa?"

"Kkkk… kami tau Donghae oppa menikahimu karena terpaksa. Kau pasti sudah menipunya kan."

"Permisi."ucap Hyukjae dengan lirih. Dia hendak kembali melanjutkan perjalanannya, tapi seoarng yeoja kembali menahannya.

"Ya! Kau pikir kau mau kemana, namja jalang!?"teriak yeoja itu kesal.

"Aku ingin menemui Donghae. Ini sudah jam makan siang, dan aku ingin mengantarkan makan siangnya."jelas Hyukjae masih menunduk.

-SRAK-

Sesorang merebut kotak bekal yang dibawa Hyukjae dan mengangkatnya.

"Apa ini? Apakah kau menaruh racun di dalam makanan ini? Agar kau bisa merebut harta Donghae oppa?"ujar yeoja itu memainkan kotak bekal di tangannya.

"Aku tidak berpikiran serendah itu. kembalikan."ucap Hyukjae yang mulai kesal.

"Oh? Bukankah kau memang orang rendahan? Kau kan hanya menjual tubuhmu pada DOnghae oppa demi uang. Kelakuanmu kan sama saja dengan ibumu yang pela –"

-PLAAK-

Tamparan keras tepat mengenai yeoja itu. setelah menamparnya, Hyukjae merebut kembali kotak bekalnya dan berjalan melewati yeoja-yeoja yang tampak shock itu.

"KAU –"dengan geram, yeoja yang di tampar Hyukjae tadi mendorong tubuh Hyukjae ke jalan tepat saat sebuah mobil melaju dengan kencang dari arah lain. Hyukjae yang tidak siap dengan dorongan itu terhuyung dan tubuhnya langsung terlempar setelah berbenturan dengan mobil tadi.

"Makan…siang…Dong…hae…"ucap Hyukjae setelah terlempar beberapa meter dan terguling di aspal. Diambang kesadarannya dia melihat beberapa orang yang berlari kearahnya, termasuk….suaminya.

Di alihkan pandangannya kearah kotak bekal yang jatuh berceceran tidak jauh darinya, dengan sekuat tenaga, dia berusaha merangkak kearah sana.

"Dongh….hhae..uhuk.."Hyukjae mengeluarkan darah segar dari mulutnya setiap ia bergerak. Tangannya dengan gemetaran memasukkan kembali nasi yang belum terjatuh kejalan kedalam kotaknya.

"Baby!"Donghae yang telah sampai langsung mengangkat kepala Hyukjae ke pangkuannya. "Baby, kau dengar aku kan? Baby…"panggil Donghae berkali-kali. Hyukjae membuka matanya perlahan dan tersenyum.

"Donghae…makan…siang"ucap Hyukjae lirih, menyodorkan kotak bekalnya yang sudah kembali tertutup pada Donghae.

"Ne…nanti akan ku makan.. sekarang kau harus berjanji padaku ne, kalau kau tetap akan tersadar. Jangan tertidur.."ucap Donghae membersihkan darah yang mengalir dari kening Hyukjae. Denan sekuat tenaga, Hyukjae menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Nan…uhuk..gwenchana…Hhae…jangan…me…menangis"ucap Hyukjae terpuutus-putus. Tangannya berusaha ia angkat untuk menyeka air mata Donghae yang turun.

Author POV END

Donghae POV

"CUT!"teriak sutradara mengakhiri syuting hari ini, dengan segera aku ketempat sutradara dan melihat hasilnya dari tv kecil disana.

"ini sudah bagus, syuting kita lanjutkan besok. Kalian bisa bersiap kembali"ujar sutradara Park. Aku mengangguk, setelah mengucapkan terima kasih pada beberapa kru aku kembali ke tendaku untuk mengganti pakaianku. Aku mengecek sebentar handphoneku saat make up ku sedang di bersihkan.

'kemana dia? Tumben belum mengirimiku pesan'pikirku saat melihat handphoneku tidak ada notification apa-apa.

Setelah selesai membersihkan make up, aku segera kembali ke caravan, di mana managerku sudah menunggu, tapi langkahku tertahan saat melihat tidak jauh dari tempatku tampak ada ribut-ribut.

Mataku membulat saat melihat siapa yang menjadi objek keributan itu, dan lebih membulat lagi saat melihat ia terdorong dan langsung tertabrak oleh mobil yang sedang melaju kencang dan membuat tubuhnya terlempar.

"HYUKKIEEEE!"teriakku panic, dengan segera berlari kearah tubuhnya yang tergolek lemas di jalanan aspal itu.

"Baby!"panggilku langsung mengangkat kepalanya di atas pangkuanku. "Baby, kau dengar aku kan? Baby…"panggilku berkali-kali. Hyukjae membuka matanya perlahan dan tersenyum.

"Donghae…makan…siang"ucapnya lirih, menyodorkan kotak bekal padaku, aku menatapnya sebentar, kuambil dan kutaruh di samping tubuhku.

"Ne…nanti akan ku makan.. sekarang kau harus berjanji padaku ne, kalau kau tetap akan tersadar. Jangan tertidur.."ucapku sambil membersihkan darah yang mengalir dari keningnya. Tanpa terasa air mata mengalir di kedua pipiku. Aku takut, takut kehilangannya.

"Nan…uhuk..gwenchana…Hhae…jangan…me…menangis"ucapnya terpuutus-putus. Tangannya berusaha ia angkat untuk menyeka air mataku yang turun.

"Bagian mana yang kau baik-baik saja, huh? Kau lihat, bahkan wajahmu sudah penuh akan darah, baby."ucapku menahan isakan sambil membersihkan wajahnya dari dari yang masih mengalir dari luka di keningnya.

"Nan…jeongmal,… gwaenchana…"Hyukjae menahan tanganku yang sedang membersihkan wajahnya dari darah. Dia mengarahkan tanganku kearah perut datarnya. "Dia… uhuk..yang, harus kau…hahhh… khawatirkan… Hae…"ucapnya tersengal-sengal.

'Dia?'

Aku menatap Hyukjae tidak percaya, sementara Hyukjae hanya bisa memberikan senyum tipisnya padaku.

"Maaf…. Aku… tidak bisa. Menjaganya…"ucapnya lirih, matanya hampir terpejam tepat saat ambulance datang.

"Tidak baby… kau harus tetap menjaga kesadaranmu!"teriakku panik sambil menepuk-nepuk pipinya. Tidak lama petugas datang dan mengangkat tubuh Hyukjae dari pangkuanku, dan dengan cepat aku mengikutinya.

"Baby… kau harus kuat.."ucapku menciumi telapak tangannya yang mendingin. Tidak. Kau harus bertahan baby. Harus.

"Donghae!"panggil seseorang dari ujung lorong, aku tidak berniat sama sekali untuk menolehkan kepalaku. Yang ada di pikiranku hanyalah keadaan Hyukjae di dalam ruang UGD disana. Apa yang harus kulakukan?

"Donghae!"lagi. kali ini di sertai dengan tepukan lumayan di pundakku. Aku menolehkan kepalaku dan mendapati Hangeng Gege yang dengan wajah khawatirnya.

"Gege.."ucapku sebelum memeluknya dan menangis tersedu-sedu di dalam pelukannya.

"Gwaenchana… Hyukjae pasti akan baik-baik saja."ucapnya mengelus kepalaku sayang.

"Hyukkie anak yang kuat, Hae"tambah Heechul Hyung. Aku mengangguk mengiyakan tapi masih belum bisa menghilangkan pikiran-pikiran negative yang berseliweran di kepalaku. Tidak bisa.

Donghae POV END

Author POV

Setelah menangis cukup lama, Donghae tertidur di dalam pelukan Hangeng, dan tepat saat itu Dokter yang menangani Hyukjae keluar, karena Hangeng yang tidak bisa pergi, akhirnya Heechul yang pergi menghampirinya.

Heechul terduduk di sebuah bangku tidak jauh darinya begitu mendengar apa yang di katakana dokter. Melihat istrinya yang tertunduk dengan tubuh yang bergetar, Hangen dengan perlahan menidurkan tubuh Donghae di bangku lalu menghampiri istrinya.

"Chullie, ada apa?"tanya nya khawatir. Heechul mengangkat wajahnya dan langsung memeluk Hangeng.

"Chullie.."Hangeng berusaha menenangkan Heechul dengan mengelus lembut punggung Heechul.

"Hyukkie…hiks… dia harus kehilangan anaknya… yang baru berumur 2 bulang, Hanniee….dan.. hiks, dan juga… hiks… dia tidak akan bisa mengandung…selamanya.."jelas Heechul. Heechul juga sama dengan Hyukjae. Male pregnant, tetapi dengan kandungan yang lemah sehingga ia juga harus kehilangan calon bayinya dan tidak akan bisa mengandung lagi. Dia tidak menyangka, nasib yang sama akan di hadapi dongsaeng kesayangan.

"Ssh.. tenanglah… kau tau Hyukjae adalah anak yang kuat… tenang ne, kita do'akan yang terbaik untuknya. Lalu, bagaimana keadaannya sekarang?"tanya Hangeng lagi, Heechul menggeleng.

"Benturannya cukup kuat, dia mengalami pendarahan otak, sudah di tangani, tapi belum menunjukkan kemajuan apapun"Heechul menyeka air matanya, menolehkan wajahnya dan menatap iba Donghae yang tertidur tidak jauh dari tempatnya. Kenapa hubungan mereka amat sulit?

.

.

Donghae amat shock mendengar kondisi orang terkasihnya, dan lagi dia mendapatkan kabar dari pihak kepolisian kalau kecelakaan Hyukjae itu di sebabkan kesengajaan dimana Hyukjae di dorong ke jalan. Donghae yang geram pun segera menjebloskan fansnya itu kedalam penjara. Dan hari ini ia sudah membulatkan tekadnya kalau ia benar-benar akan berhenti dari dunia hiburan, agar ia selalu bisa bersama Hyukjae, dan melindungi Hyukjae dari apapun.

"aku tau ini bukanlah keputusan yang tepat untuk menyelesaikan masalah. Tapi aku sudah lelah melihat orang yang amat kucintai selalu di lukai dan di serang tanpa sebab. Kemanapun dia pergi dan dimanapun. Kalian berikir bahwa aku tidak mengetahuinya? Kalian salah, aku tau, dan sangat tau. Tapi dia, Hyukjae, istriku, selalu menutup-nutupi dan mengatakan bahwa kalian telah bersikap baik padanya. Namun apa yang kutemukan? Saat aku pulang yang kutemui bukan keadaan baik-baiknya, melainkan kening yang terluka, beberapa lebam di tubuhnya. Dan asal kalian tau, dia bahkan tidak pernah mengatakan yang sejujurnya, dia bilang bahwa dia kurang hati-hati dan terjatuh. Bahkan orang yang selalu kalian lukai dan kalian sakiti tidak pernah mengatakan hal buruk tentang kalian, justru menyuruhku untuk tetap bertahan di sini. Menjadi idola kalian, menjadi orang yang kalian cintai. Namun apa yang ia dapat? Bahkan kalian tidak pernah menyadari kebaikan yang telah ia berikan. Ini untuk pertama kalinya saya sangat kecewa dengan kalian.."ucap Donghae menatap lurus ke kamera, dia tau, seluruh fans pasti sedang menontonya saat ini.

"asal kalian tau, kalian bukan hanya melukai dirinya. Tapi… kalian juga telah melukai sosok belum bernyawa di dalam tubuhnya. Anakku. Yang bahkan belum kuketahui keberadaannya. Harus pergi di hari ia ingin mengabarkannya padaku.."mata Donghae berkaca-kaca mengingat sosok calon anaknya yang tidak selamat di dalam kecelakaan itu. "Silahkan kalian menganggap aneh diriku. Anggap aku gila, aku kelainan, atau apapun itu. tapi tolong… jangan pernah melukainya, jangan pernah sakiti dia. Jangan…renggut kebahagiaannya… karena kebahagiaan dia.. adalah kebahagiaanku juga"air mata itu mengalir, membuat orang-orang yang ada di sana dan menonton dari layar kaca menyesali perbuatan mereka. Bahkan ada yang langsung mengunjungi tempat Donghae melakukan conferensi pers sambil menangis memohon maaf Donghae.

"Kupikir, kalian adalah yang paling mengerti diriku. Tapi apa daya. Untuk bahagia pun kalian tidak mengizinkanku. Kalau kalian tidak bisa menerimanya, maka akulah yang akan melepas semua ini. Karena kebahagiaanku yang sebenarnya adalah bersamanya. Terima kasih untuk beberapa tahun ini karena kalian telah berjalan di sampingku, terima kasih karena telah mendukungku. Dan maaf untuk itu…. aku akan –"

Ucapan Donghae terhenti saat seseorang yang amat ia kenali dan amat ia khawatirkan muncul di ujung panggung, bersama Heechul, sepupu iparnya, dan Hangeng, sepupunya. Itu Hyukjae, dengan pakaian rumah sakit lengkapnya. Dan sebuah alat bantu jalan terapit di lengan kanannya, dan perban di kepala yang kembali mengeluarkan darah. Dengan tertatih, Hyukjae mendekati Donghae, dan akhirnya terjatuh karena tubuhnya yang sudah sangat lemas.

"Baby!"Donghae segera berdiri dari kursinya dan menghampiri Hyukjae, membantu Hyukjae untuk duduk.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini bodoh.."ucap Donghae dengan air mata kekhawatirannya.

"Aku sudah pernah mengatakannya padamu…bukan"ujar Hyukjae terengah. "Jika ada yang harus berhenti…itu…adalah aku.."Hyukjae menatap dalam mata Donghae. Dia mengangkat tangan lemahnya untuk mengelus pipi Donghae. "Jangan pernah berpikir untuk meninggalkan mereka… Mereka yang tersakiti, bukan aku… akulah yang salah Donghae…."ucap Hyukjae pelan tapi tetap terdengar karena mic yang di sematkan di kerah Donghae.

"Tidak…aku tidak akan pernah melepaskanmu…maaf.. maafkan kebodohanku."Donghae mengecupi telapak tangan Hyukjae yang tadi memegang pipinya.

Fans yang berada di sana semakin menangis dengan keras mendengar ucapan Hyukjae. Mereka tidak menyangka, padahal mereka selalu menyakiti Hyukjae, tapi… Hyukjae tetap saja berbaik hati dan memikirkan mereka. Hati mereka tersentuh kebaikan Hyukjae.

Teriakan-teriakan permohonan maaf terdengar, para fans berteriak kalap, bahkan mereka sampai berlutut guna memohon maaf dari Hyukjae. Sungguh, mereka merasa mereka adalah mahluk terendah karena sudah berani melukai orang sebaik Hyukjae.

Donghae dan Hyukjae yang melihatnya menjadi terharu, air mata mengalir di pipi Hyukjae sebelum Hyukjae kehilangan kesadarannya.

.

.

.

Sejak kejadian itu Hyukjae merasa bahwa dirinya sudah berubah menjadi artis. Setiap hari ada saja surat dan hadiah dari para fans Donghae untuknya. Dari surat permohonan maaf sampai surat yang mengatakan bahwa dia mendukung hubungannya dengan Donghae, dan surat terima kasih karena telah memaafkannya, lalu terima kasih karena sudah menjadi kebahagiaan untuk Donghae. Bahkan Hyukjae sadar, bahwa ada seseorang yang mengirimi surat dan hadiah hampir 10X setiap harinya.

Hyukjae bahagia, tentu, karena itu artinya dia sudah di terima. Meskipun masih ada kesedihan untuk kehilangan calon anaknya, Hyukjae sudah rela. Karena ia tau, itu memang yang terbaik untuk anaknya. Fans Donghae yang menyebabkan kecelakaan itu pun sudah di bebaskan atas permintaan Hyukjae.

"Kau sudah siap?"tanya Donghae, Hyukjae mengangguk. Hari ini, setelah keluar dari rumah sakit dua minggu yang lalu, hari ini ia akan tampil bersama Donghae di sebuah konser comeback Donghae.

Mereka bergandengan dan muncul di atas panggung, menyanyikan lagu Kimi Ga Naitara. Teriakan fans bergema mengiringi nyanyian Donghae dan Hyukjae.

"Thanks for come to my life"bisik Donghae setelah lagu selesai, menggenggam kedua tangan Hyukjae dan menempelkan kening mereka. Membuat seluruh fans Donghae yang sudah menjadi shipper mereka berteriak semakin kegirangan.

"Thanks to choose me"sahut Hyukjae. kemudian Donghae mendekatkan wajahnya dan mengecup bibir Hyukjae, membuat fans semakin berteriak heboh.

THE END


End file.
